


professional development

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a stale, stuffy room filled with doctors and medical technology experts attending a conference was not where Clarke had wanted to run into her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	professional development

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: '40. exes meeting again after not speaking for years au'

In a stale, stuffy room filled with doctors and medical technology experts attending a conference was not where Clarke had wanted to run into her ex. Her dress was too stiff and wrinkled (and to be honest, much too high cut and would in no way would make anyone regret breaking up with her or her breasts). She was holding back too many yawns while she made small talk with people who didn’t matter enough to make her care but mattered too much to let her blow them off. 

Yet hre she was just finishing up a conversation with someone from the cardio department at MGH when she spotted Raven across the room. Her head was thrown back in laughter, a charming but ingenuine smile on her face. Clarke almost choked on her sip of red wine. As she discreetly suppressed her cough, she was glad her reddening cheeks could be attributed to that and not the anxiety she felt at running into Raven. 

They had ended abruptly a decade ago, with sharp words and sharper sorrow after their careers pulled them to opposite ends of the country. Now, though, it seems their careers were pushing them back into the other’s orbit.

After downing her remaining wine, Clarke excused herself from her conversation and slowly headed for the door. She just couldn’t do this tonight–

“Oh, sorry!”

Her cheeks flushed more when she realized she had bumped into Raven herself going out the door. The woman threw her a wry, knowing smile. 

“Should’ve known I’d see you hear?”

“At the door, or at the conference?”

Raven’s tight grin softened a bit, a sparkle of amusement coming into her eye. “If I’d expected to see you at this conference, I would’ve worn something much hotter, trust me, professionalism be damned.”

Clarke laughed, letting it turn a little rough, the way she remembered Raven liking. The amused look turned curious, then challenging.

“How about we go someplace that has something stronger to drink than that shit?” Raven asked as she gestured at her own empty wine glass.

“Perfect,” Clarke agreed.

She followed Raven out of the room, watching her ponytail swish and her shoulders tip proudly back in that way she was still so familiar with. Clarke smiled, adjusting her dress and thinking that maybe this conference hadn’t been such a waste after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
